Harvest Moon 3: A Feudal Fairytale
by Ginky Weatter
Summary: 6 girls were on their way to a feild trip when they accidentally fell into the times of Inuyasha and helped search the missing pieces of the Shoko No Tama in a farm. They met two farmers, Nick and Niky, that will teach them the art of farming and romance.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Harvest Moon 3: A Feudal Fairytale  
  
Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer therefore I acclaim that I own nothing except my naughty and wacky ideas that everybody certainly disagrees upon.  
  
Author's Note: Read and Review. It's the very first fan fiction that I have ever encountered that involved a crossover between Inuyasha and Harvest Moon 3: Saving the Homeland. The first two to three chapters are quite Mary- Sueish but not entirely. I promise it will lessen in the next few chapters ^_^!!!  
  
Chapter 1 - Paula, Monica, Angela, Karla, Mika and Jam  
  
"What was that?!" exclaimed Monica as the bus came rocking madly in the bumpy road. The whole class was on their field trip and the bus broke down for seven times in a row. "The bus broke down what else." Said Paula too tired to comment. The bus was old is one thing but the fact that it didn't have air conditioning was down right wrong. "I need to go to the little girl's room." Said Angela. "Lets go down and look for a proper place in the woods." Said Mika. "Proper, proper, who would have said that mother nature is the best place to pee?" disagreed Angela. "It helps, they use it for fertilizer. Are you going or not?" teased Karla. "Wait up, I'm going too. I need to pee too." Said Jam as she hurriedly went down the bus after the five.  
  
"We go look this way and you look there, okay?" suggested Monica. "Uh- huh." They only muttered and separated. After sometime, they went back to their meeting place to find that Angela still wasn't back. "Where's Angela?" asked Mika. "I don't know, I thought she was with you." Said a bewildered Paula. "I guess we better look or else the bus might leave us." Said Jam. They all stood there and thought of a faster plan to retrieve their friend. Suddenly, they heard a scream.  
  
Author's Note: Very Mary-Sueish huh? Again, I promise it will lessen. Please review. Just select a category down there. It's the select bar down there. It's in the cute violet color, okay. Buh-bye ^_^!!! 


	2. A Piece of the Shiko No Tama

Chapter 2: A Piece of the Shiko No Tama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, they belong to Rumiko Takhashi (something like that) and Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume/Natsune (whatever!!!) I get irritated when writing disclaimers!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to that one sole reviewer of my fic. I promise to put Kouga in it. Hey, even if I can't determine whether the reviewer was praising or flaming me, I still plan to continue ^_^!!!  
  
The five followed the sound. Unfortunately, they all fell in to what seemed like an endless pit. "Where are we?" asked Monica while dusting off the dirt in her jeans. "Beats me! I think were in a pit." Said Mika. "I figured you'll find me." Said Angela hugging her friends. "We better climb up or else we'll get left behind by the bus." Said Paula starting to plan her feet in the stones on the wall. "Uh guys, I would have sworn that we fell in a more deeper pit that an eight feet well." Said Karla a bit scared. "I agree with Karla, this isn't the forest we were in." said Jam. "Ouch!" screamed Monica. "I think I stepped on something." She said pulling a sharp piece of broken glass from her white rubber shoes. Monica was about to throw it when Angela said "Don't throw it! It might worth a fortune." She said jokingly.  
  
"Who goes there?" asked a half-demon from the treetop. "U-um, we were just dropping by." Muttered the girls. "Inuyasha! Don't hurt them, they have a piece of the jewel." Said A girl in a school uniform. "Make me." Said Inuyasha as he menecingly raised his Tesusaiga at the girls shivering in fear. "Sit boy!" shouted Kagome which caused Inuyasha to fall from the tree he was in and fall flat on his face. This caused the girls to giggle which earned a glare from Inuyasha's swollen face.  
  
Kagome befriended the girls and led them in a campsite. There, a girl in a kimono was cooking while a what seemed like a monk drooling over the girl cooking. "Hi guys, this is-" Kagome was cut short by Inuyasha. "the troublemakers who are up to no good." Said Inuyasha. The seven girls (including Kagome) shot nasty looks on Inuyasha and eventually, he shut up.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know it looked more like an endless rant but believe me, it's gonna get better. I hope no one is OOC here cause Miroku is still perverted, Inuyasha's still a self-centered idiot that doesn't notice Kagome and Kagome is still more like Kagome. REVIEW PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!! 


End file.
